Slenderman
by clairekennedy123
Summary: This is my first story on Slenderman.No Flames plz but in your review please tell me what I did wrong in this fic so I can do better in other ones. One-shot


Slenderman

Theres something happening to me but no one is listening to me. Ever since my 12th birthday there has been a strange man following me. He is wearing a tux with a red tie his face looks like a white mask he has no eyes or noes but sometimes he smiles a big toothy smile. He has snake like arms and black tentacles come out of his back! I am freaking out! He will not leave me alone I think he is messing with my head making me paranoid. Because when ever i'm doing something I feel like he is watching me all the time. I know he is. I wake up screaming every night scaring the crap out of my parents and me. My dreams are him taking away all of my family and friends. He's doing that to make me go insane. He's been showing up more frequently which I get the feeling he is going to kill me soon. Here is the past few weeks he has been showing up. As always I wake up screaming. My parents rush into my room and try to comfort me but it never works.  
Because I will have that dream over and over again. "Tabby shhh its going to be ok shhh". I am shaking rabitly like I do every day. "Thanks mom but i'm ok now really". "Are you sure"my mom said. "yeah".My voice is very weak from screaming.  
She lets go and leaves the room for me to get dressed for School. I wear my favorite shirt my skull tank top,black shorts ,owl necklace,and my black I get ready to open my door I stop and turn to my window and see the man. As always he is standing near me. There is no smile today which is good because I hate that smile not to mention but I hate all of him. I just give a glare and leave the room. Latley i've been able to keep my amotions inside me and not show them to people. So the expression I usually have is just a bored look or a glare. But I am still terrified of him still.  
I sit at the table and eat some cereal and stare and the man. He always follows me as I already said.I finish my cereal and get up to put it in the sink. I put it in there and grab my bag and binder. I turn to look at the man but he isnt at the table intead he is towering over me. I let out a high pitched squeal and make a break for the front door. I yell "bye mom bye dad love you" and hear a small "bye love you to". I yanked the door open when out and slammed it shut which made the door shake. I sighed with releif feeling the cool air. Good thing it dosent feel like the cool air I feel when the man is breathing down my neck. I walk up to my drive way and keep going until I am at the end of my neigbours driveway.  
I stand next to my neighbors Hannah,Faith,Garet,and some one eles but I forget her name. I just stand there not moving at all and stare at the man standing right at the end of my drive way. He never gets truly close to me which is good for me but I have and will not ever like that he is with me 24\7. A big yellow bus blocks my vision of him and knocks me out of my trance. I look up and smile and said "Hi Lance". He said "morning Tabby". I nod and climb with everyone behind me.  
I look for seats until I find one with one of my bestfriends Tyler. I sit next to him and he is listiening to his ipod. I say Hi and he takes off his headphones and smiles at me and says "Hi Tabby". I nod and stare off to space. Tyler is saying somthing but i'm not really paying attention. Sorry Tyler I dont do that often but I really do listien to you. The man is standing at the front of the bus stareing at me. I evert my eyes away from him try to listien to what Tyler is saying. I didnt get much all I heard was "My brothers" "Temple Run" "Want to try" and "Want to come over Saturday".  
"Sure I'd like to come over tommorow i'll just ask my parents. He smiled and turned his head and put his headphones back on. I sighed turned back to where the man was standing but he wasnt there anymore intsead students were lining up to get off the bus. I relized the bus stopped at the school so I got up and nudged my way between the people. We slowly got off the bus with Tyler Behind me. When we got off the bus I met up with Morgan one of my other friends she waved and sayed later and walked off. I turned to Tyler and Said "umm Tyler can I walk alone this morning I need to think ok". He gave me a confuse glance but slowly nodded his head and walked off. I walked a different way twoard the Middle school. I kept glaceing around trying to find the man but he wasnt anywhere to be seen! I got a very bad feeling that somthing different will happen today. I walked in the middle school and walked to my locker did my code and got my stuff for social studies. I made my way to class still looking around for the man. But still no sign of him at all! I made it in class right before the late bell rang. Whoo hoo lucky for me.(note for sarcasm) I sat down and looked up at my teacher.  
Class started and was over before I knew it. I was the first one out of the class and the first one at my locker. The day went normal as usaul but the thing that was different was that the man was still gone! I was acutally happy he was gone but apart of me was saying be very cautiuos. My two other classes went very well until Choir. I sat down next to Emillee and started feeling very light headed my face turned pale and my stomach churned. I shot strat up and stumbled the bathroom and vomited. I felt alot better after that I went to the nurses office and I had a 102 temp. I had to go home.  
My Dad was supposed to pick me up in a few minutes. I asked the nurse if I could stand by the doors and she said yes. I waited for my dad until I say the man. He poped out of no where and stood about a foot in front of me.I glared at him and said "YOU" "you did this you made me vomit,made me a nutcase to everyone,YOU RUINED MY LIFE"! I charged at him and almost hit him until I felt shearing pain go through my chest. I looked down and saw a black tentical in my chest. I let out a grugle and fell to the ground. I didnt fell any pain just numbness. The last thing I saw was a big smile coming from the Slenderman.

The End... 


End file.
